A Beginners Guide to Howrse
Welcome to Howrse! This guide will help you learn the basics of Howrse. So read on and enjoy! If you want a tutorial on how to have successful Equestrian Center, visit A Beginners Guide to Equestrian Centers. 'Step One': Registering To begin the game, first you must chose your first Horse or Pony. If you are starting on the International Version of Howrse, than you have a larger selection to chose from. The image on the left shows you the box where you can chose your Horse or Pony. For this tutorial I am going to chose a Horse. After you have made your choice, you must chose a name for your new friend. Now you have chosen a name, you must now decide on the gender. Do you want your horse to be Male or Female? After this is done, you may now click on "Register." Now you have to choose you're breed. Depending on what you select, you'll have various breeds to choose from so choose you're favourite or if you have a real horse, pick your real horse's breed. Once you have selected your breed, you must now choose a coat color. Now click on "Continue Registration." You're almost done! Now you have to fill in your details such as Username and Password. Make sure you're password is memorable but difficult to guess, the best password is a combination of letters, symbols and numbers and more than 6 letters long.. If you were introduced to the game by someone, then you can put their username in the "Sponsor" box. Ignore "Promotion Code" because you probably don't have one. Hopefully you're registration has been successful! Now you can log in and enjoy the game! 'Step Two': Taking Care of Your Foal Save your password! When you see that at the top of your screen, make sure you enter your email address in case you ever forget your password. After you have entered your email adress, go to your email and verify it. Instructions will be provided in the email given to you by Howrse. Now that you have done this, you can begin to take care of your first foal. It still lives with it's mother and won't need to be boarded at an Equestrian Center until it is 6 months old. The first thing you'll have to do is follow the Quests, which is sort of like an in-game tutorial. Click on the button that says "Start the first quest." Your mission is to make your foal Nurse and Drink. To the left of the game screen you will see a menu that is called "Care," it is here where you can take care of your foal. Click on the Nurse and Drink icons. Once you have done that, you win 100 Equus for completing the first mission. You may now start the second by clicking on "Read the next quest." Your second mission is to groom and stroke your foal. Once you have done that, you reward is 5 Turnips. Forward to the third mission! The third mission is to give a Turnip to your foal, your reward for this is 2 Aging Points! Your fifth mission is to check your foal's energy and type the number into the box provided. Your foal's energy can be found directly under the picture of it. Your reward for this is 10% extra energy! Now you have to age your foal using an Aging Point. Your foal will automatically age by two months. To age your foal, look under the "Care" menu on the left and you'll see another menu called "Night." Here you will see to boxes, one that says "Put to bed" and a second that says "Age." Click on "Age." Now your foal is 2 months old! Your reward for completing this mission is 100 Equus. Mission number six is a question asking you how old your horse has to be before he can enter competitions, the answer to that is 3. Your reward for this is 3 Aging Points! Continue taking care of your foal and aging him until he is six months old, then you can board him in an Equestrian Center. Keep completing the missions to make use of the rewards you will recieve. 'Step 2b': Your First Job Your first job will be a Groom at an Equestrian Center. Make sure you pick one with about 50 Equus as salary (if you can find a higher salary, that's good too). You have to log in every day and take care of at least one of your horses in order to get paid. 'Step 3': Foal Games Foal Games start at 8 months of age for both Horse and Pony. If you do it correctly, your foal can gain 1.2 in GP. So take note of this carefully. To the right of you're screen, you'll see a menu called "Equestrian Center" and you'll see an icon with "Games" underneath it. Click that. Dr Zig has alreadedy provided a method of getting the 1.2GP gain, so here it is: 8 months groom, water, 1hr, feed, box 2hrs, carrot, 7hr, stroke, turnip 10 months groom, 1hr, feed, box 2hrs, carrot, water, 7hr, turnip, 1hr, stroke 1 year groom, 1hr, feed, carrot, water, 8hr, stroke, turnip 1 year, 2 months groom, 1hr, feed, carrot, water, 9hrs, turnip, stroke 1 year, 4 months groom, carrot, 1hr, feed, water, 10hrs, stroke, turnip 1 year, 6 months groom, carrot, 1hr, feed, 10hr, turnip, water, 2hr, stroke The method may be found here . 'Step 4': Aging Your Horse You can age your horse using an Aging Point. Using this will age your horse automatically by 2 months, your horse will also age over night. At the age of 1.8 years, you horse can take part in rides. At 2 years, you'll be able to start training your horse. At 2.6 years, your horse will reach sexual maturity and be able to breed. At 3 years, your horse will be able to take part in Competitions. Only age your horse if it has over 20% energy. If it has less than that amount, the horse will be in poor shape because it's energy levels, morale and health will all decrease. 'Step 5': Rides At 1.8 years old, your horse will be able to go on rides. Rides help you build your horse's skills. The rides that are currently available are "Trot," "Gallop," "Steep Slope" and "Beach." On Beach Rides, your skill in trot will decrease. 'Step 6': Training Your Horse You can begin training your horse at the age of 2. Training your horse is simple. Always train the skills your horse is good at. With a Black Market item known as Chronos' Timer, you can reduce the amount of time it takes to train your horse by doubling how much of the skill it will learn. When you max a skill, it will become bolded and it'll increase your BLUP. 'Step 7:' Competitions From the age of 3, your horse can take part in competitions. The current competitions you can take part it in are Races, Showjumping, Dressage, Cross-Country and Barrel Racing. Each competition can take a maximum of 5 horses. Taking part in competitions will add to your skills. Coming first in a competition will also increase your BLUP. 'Step 8': Breeding From the age of 2.6 years, your horse can breed. A major tip for breeding is to give your horse the 1.2GP gain and raise your BLUP to +100. If your horse is male, you can offer coverings between 200 and 1500 Equus. The stallions with +100 in BLUP, high GP and high skills are usually favoured when it comes to covering. If you have a female, there is a waiting period after each birth before you can cover your mare. If you do not want your stallion to breed, you can geld him and he'll be unable to reproduce. You can only geld your stallion if you have never offered a covering by him. To the left, you'll see an image that shows what you can do with a mare. The Information icon will show you how many times she has been covered by a stallion, foals she has had, and it'll show you her family tree. You have two options when covering a mare, you can go to the public coverings which will give you a list of stallions that are offering coverings, or you can use a private covering which will be given to you by another player. The image is also very similar with stallions but the only difference is is offering a covering and the option to castrate him.